A Toast to A Feline's Life
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: In recognition of Blake Belladonna turning 1-year-old today, I bring another AU, where Blake doesn't feel like doing anything special for her birthday but slouch and eat tuna, but her friends have other plans.


Today was yet another special day for a special faunus of Team RWBY. Today was Blake Belladonna's 18th birthday, and Ruby, Weiss, yang, and more special guests, would be joining in on the feline's special day. Blake wanted to spend her day like normal, but the rest of her friends had other plans, like how the party will be at Blake's favorite restaurant called 'Sushi Paradise', where you can sit and the chefs cook and entertain the customer with jokes, tricks, and delicious food.

First, they needed to get a cake that was split into two halves, one that tasted that fish, and the other that tasted like vanilla chocolate, and the cake would be ordained with the colors of Blake's combat outfit and emblem. Next, they would buy an assortment of cat toys and books that Blake had always wanted since she last saw them. Lastly, Ruby was going to bring a bouquet of fish, but nobody else knew she will surprise Blake but herself.

"Ruby! The cake is ready! We have to go and get it!" Weiss knocked on her team's dorm room while Ruby finished up dressing for the day, and wrapping up the bouquet of fish.

"I-I'm coming! Just...five more seconds!" Ruby was finishing up putting on her boots and placed the wrapped up bouquet in a bookbag.

Ruby had on her combat boots, along with black denim jeans that had her emblem pinned on her right pocket. She also wore a red t-shirt that had a picture of her and a creature of Grimm walking on a log, but the style was that of a comic series called 'Calvin & Hobbes', which was a very popular series back then in Vale. Ruby went to the door and opened it to find Weiss, with her arms crossed, her face in an impatient expression, and of course, still taller than little Ruby.

Weiss wore a baby-blue skirt that was attached to a same color v-neck, with white leggings and red high-heels, along with a white blouse so she isn't revealing too much, but her collarbone. She also had on a red long-sleeved jacket with her emblem pinned on its collar.

"Come on you dolt! We have to pick up the cake! And why are you carrying a book bag with you?!"

"Oh! You see, I was going to-"

"No time to talk, we have to hurry! It's almost time to head to the restaurant and the cake is ready to be picked up!" Weiss grabbed Ruby by her wrist and the two of them rushed out the room, through the hallways, and out of Beacon's front entrance to go and fulfill the necessities for Blake's birthday.

Blake and Yang were out and about, looking at books, admiring clothes, and finding new drinks that yang could try out. Blake looked at her scroll and the time read -3:47 pm-.

"Yang, it's getting kinda late, and besides, I'm exhausted. Maybe I should've stayed in my combat outfit, because these clothes are gonna get sweaty." Blake skulked along with Yang, who kept walking with a smile on her face and ignored what her feline partner had said.

Blake wore white tights that had black polka dots lining every inch of them, and black stiletto boots with white laces. Along with the tights and stiletto boots, she had a white turtleneck with small grey dots that lined every inch of it and around the turtleneck, was a gold pendant of a small cat face. To top it off, she had on a beanie that was designed as a cat, with the ears propped up so there could be room for the faunus girls' ears and blue eyes were knitted on the front, with her emblem pinned on the left cat ear.

Yang wore yellow shorts that had reached to the middle of her thigh and had on her combat boots, since she thinks no other shoes deserves her heat, and wore a yellow collard shirt that had purple palm tree designs on her right side, and her emblem pinned on her left breast pocket. After more skulking and walking, Blake took out her scroll again and checked the time.

"Yaaang! It's already 6 in the afternoon, and I can barely walk on my own!" Blake noticed a bench nearby and sat down from nearly fainting of exhaustion.

"Hmmm...you know what? Let's go, since you are sooo exhausted, little wimpy cat. *Whistle*" Blake looked at Yang, who was smiling uncontrollably, with a look of confusion. After a couple moments, two other individual whistles were heard, and from the bushes across from where Blake was sitting, Sun Wukong and Velvet Scralatina leapt out and waved at both Yang and Blake.

"Ummm...Yang? What's going on?" Velvet and Sun walked over to the two partners and greeted them.

"Don't worry Blake, me and Sun will explain everything later, but first..." Velvet took out a blindfold and Sun started chuckling.

"Whoa whoa whoa...hold on..." Blake got up from the bench and slowly backed away from Velvet.

"Relax missy, this is the quickest way for you to fall asleep and we'll take you back to Beacon. Right Yang?"

"Totally, Sun." Blake looked at the three of her friends and gave out a big sigh.

"Fine, but try anything funny, and Sun, your tail is getting tied in a knot, and Velvet, one of your feet is becoming a lucky charm."

"...Deal." That was the final word everybody had said, before Velvet put the blindfold on Blake's eyes.

-20 minutes later-

Blake, Sun, Velvet, and Yang had arrived to 'Sushi Paradise', but Blake wasn't aware that she was in her favorite restaurant, and unaware with how many people showed up.

"Hey Blake, you can take the blindfold off now. We're here." Yang said with some excitement in her voice, as Blake removed the blindfold, to find something amazing she would never forget.

Blake saw everyone she knew, from Team JNPR to Ruby, Weiss, and along with Sun, Velvet and Yang. That is when she noticed where they had taken her.

"Yang...is this really...?"

"Yep, sure is. Happy Birthday Blake."

Blake and the rest of her group joined up with everybody else, and they soon enjoyed the rest of the night to celebrate. That's when it was time for the cake to come out, and Ruby and Weiss brought it out, which almost caused Blake to burst out in tears of joy.

"Everybody? Everybody! Can I please have your attention before we cut the cake?!" Ruby's voice rang throughout the restaurant as she got up for everyone to hear, "I just wanted to say some things before the night finishes. Blake...you've been a part of our team ever since we started at Beacon, and I'm glad for you to spend it with me and Yang."

"Hey! Don't forget about me you dolt!" Weiss got up, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Ah! Weiss too. You're not just a teammate, but our friend. So...I have an early birthday present for you." Ruby reached into her bookbag and brought out the bouquet of fish, "Here Blake. Happy Birthday." She walked over to the birthday girl and handed her the bouquet.  
"Oh Ruby..." Blake started to tear up and bear-hugged Ruby, "Thank you so much Ruby, and all of you, for celebrating my birthday, even though I didn't want to." Everybody, including Blake, raised their glass and began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Blake happy Birthday tooooo youuuuu!" Everybody cheered out and clinked their glasses together. Team JNPR, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sun, and Velvet all stood together around the birthday girl for a picture perfect opportunity.

The party lasted almost all night, with games, presents, and the occasional drunk Yang, but it was sadly stopped short because the restaurant was about to close at 12, and everybody nearly had five minutes to clean up, but the manager gladly let them leave so the employees could clean it up. Soon everybody left and returned back home, and they all fell asleep by 2:30 in the morning, everyone except for Blake, who was still awake and sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, holding the photo that was taken with everybody that went to her party.

"Man...I will never forget this day, not even in a million years. Now, I may be exaggerating, but I really mean it." Blake looked at the clock above the door of their dorm room that glowed -3:00 am-, "*Yawns* I guess I should head to sleep now, it's pretty late now."

Blake shuffled into her bed sheets and made herself comfortable and relaxed. She then closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep, with a smile on her face, and the photo clenched in her hands. That will be a day Blake Belladonna will never forget, not even in a million years.


End file.
